


Dentistry

by HexieMania



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Going to the Dentist, Harrison being a lil more creepy, Nerris being a lil creepy, Nerris is a lil loopy, Preston honey what is you doing, but they cute, how do I tag good, im sorry for his fic, ok a lot loopy, they can be creepy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexieMania/pseuds/HexieMania
Summary: So you know how Nerris has braces? And you know how when your wisdom teeth grow in you have to have surgery that gets even more complicated when combined with braces? So Gwen, Preston, and Harrison have to bring Nerris to the dentist and once she's hopped up on drugs... well you can just kind of guess what happens from there. (P.S. I’m using the head cannon that whenever Harrison gets uncomfortable and freezes up he actually starts freezing hope y’all don’t mind.)





	Dentistry

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is my first fic on this site sooooooo yeah. This was also posted on my Amino if any of you care. Also, considering the sorry state of my writing I need as much constructive criticism as possible. Well with that out of the way, enjoy!

Another loud groan erupted from the back seat.  
“This all all your fault Harrison!” Nerris had doubled over in pain, clutching her jaw and glaring at one of the two boys sitting next to her.  
“Me? What did I do?” Harrison asked, recoiling a bit in confusion. Preston scoffed a bit and rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t know yet but you must have done something.” She hissed, letting out another groan of pain.  
“But-“  
“OI! WOMAN! WHEN are we going to get there this is taking FOREVER!” Preston shouted, cutting off poor Harrison before he had the chance to defend himself.  
“I’m not sure Preston but you SCREAMING is not making this GO ANY FASTER!!!” Gwen shouted, seething with rage. She jerked the wheel left, throwing the three 17 year olds onto each other and causing an explosion of complaints and pained groans to erupt from the back seat. Gwen gritted her teeth, mumbling to no one in particular about how much she wanted to quit. “HARRISON PUT THE DAMN ICE BAG BACK ON HER JAW.”  
Harrison winced, bringing the bag back up to Nerris’s jaw. She flinched slightly before instinctively grabbing his hand and pushing the bag a bit further up her cheek. Harrison’s face lit up a bright red and he froze up, afraid that if he moved she would notice their awkward predicament. Preston let out a long and exasperated sigh.  
“You may want to hurry up, Harrison’s about to get his ass kicked again.” He shouted, making Gwen growl and step further onto the gas pedal. They were only about a minute out. She could make it.

45 minutes later

Preston and Harrison sat side by side in the small waiting room chairs. Preston’s legs were crossed, his eyes trained lazily on his fingernails. Harrison on the other hand, was picking at his gloves nervously as his green eyes darted around the nearly empty room. The only noises were the occasional cough from one of the other patrons and a quiet conversation between Gwen and the lady behind the counter. Eventualy, Gwen gave her a final nod and began to make her way back to the kids on the other side of the room.  
“God FINALY! What the HELL is going on.” Preston whispered, still somehow louder than the average speaking voice. Gwen sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
“Well two of Nerris’s wisdom teeth grew in and they decided to remove them all. Luckily her parents have agreed to pay all the medical bills, but because their on vacation in Paris right now we have to take her back to camp. It’ll be about another hour so I’m going to take Preston into town to get her some ice cream.” Preston uncrossed his legs and got up at the mention of his name, flipping his hair slightly. Harrison froze for a moment.  
“Wait does that mean...?” He looked up at Gwen, a defeated and guilty look on his face.  
“Yep. You have to be here in case she gets out early.” Gwen stated, attempting to ignore Harrison’s wince.  
“Just keep her here until we get back. Don’t worry she won’t kill you, she’ll be all drugged up.”  
Preston gave him a sarcastic ‘Good luck’ before following Gwen out to the camp-mobile.  
“Fuck.”

Another arbitrary time skip

Harrison’s eyes snapped toward the door as it opened. Two nurses, a male and a female, walked through, practically carrying poor Nerris, who was incoherently mumbling through her already bloody cotton balls. He jumped up, but couldn’t take a step before the girl was practically dumped into his arms. He stumbled a bit before finaly settling with her face pressed awkwardly into his armpit and his arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
“Yoo...Suck... Harr..son...” she mumbled, letting her head roll to one side. Harrison looked up at the nurses, one of whom was already on their way back through the door, most likely to wash the drool and blood off her scrubs. The male nurse, after deciding that Harrison could hold Nerris on his own, began his spiel.  
“Alright kid, she’s gonna be like this for a few hours so try to make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble. If she’s still like this by the time she wakes up in the morning you need to take her to the ER. Other than that we’ll give your counselor her meds and schedule when she gets here.”  
As soon as he finished, Gwen burst into the room with Preston in tow. The nurse raised his eyebrows at Harrison before walking behind the counter to talk to Gwen. Preston strode confidently over to his distressed friend, grasping onto Nerris’s arm and yanking it over his head.  
“Come ON we gotta get her to the car.” He shouted, smacking the gum Gwen had evidently gotten him to make him shut up for five minutes. Harrison nodded, doing the same to her other arm. Nerris’s head rolled down to rest before suddenly snapping up.  
“I can walk! I can.... I.. can... I can do it myself!” She loudly proclaimed, before stumbling and putting her full weight on her friends. Preston just rolled his eyes and kicked the door to the outside open. After an akward shuffle through the parking lot and and an even more akward shuffle into the car, they were seated with Nerris in the middle, Preston to her left, and Harrison to her right.  
After a few seconds of leaning on him, Preston had pushed Nerris onto Harrison like a sack of unwanted potatoes.  
“Oh hi Pres..ton.” Nerris mumbled, grabbing onto a very uncomfortable Harrison. Gwen slammed the car door open, practically flinging herself into the front seat. She adjusted her mirror for a second before throwing her phone at Preston.  
“What the-“  
“There is no way in hell were not recording this.” Gwen was an evil genius. A devious grin spread across Preston’s face, matching Gwen as he held the phone up and started recording.  
“Hey Preston you smell like Harrison I likkkkke it.” Nerris giggled, getting unreasonably close to her embarrassed friends face. Suddenly she leaned back, staring blankly in Harrison’s direction. “That reminds me. I gotttttttsta tell ya somthin.”  
“Y... Yeah?” Harrison was completely still. He could feel the ice creeping up his leg and freezing him to the floor. She fell back onto him laughing hysterically, making the ice spread faster.  
“Don’t tell anyone tho ok? Especially not Harrison. If you let him know I’ll fuuuuuuuuuuuuuckiny kill yoo.” She rested her head on his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock. Preston snickered off to the side.  
“I- I won’t tell.” Harrison was frozen up to his knees now. He could feel it building up around his skin as his his face turned an even brighter shade of red. Nerris laughed and brought her mouth up to his ear.  
“Do you know Nerris?” She whispered, still loud enough for the phone to pick up. Harrison turned his head a bit to look at her.  
“You mean, you?” He questioned slowly. She nodded violently.  
“Yeah... yeah. She- she has a HUUUUUUUUUGE crush on Harrison.” Harrison felt light headed. He nearly fell forward trying to comprehend what Nerris had just said. Nerris broke into a fit of giggles, falling onto Harrison’s now frozen lap. Preston stifled a laugh, utterly shocked and happy he’d caught it on video. Gwen swerved before regaining both her lane and her composure.  
“Yeah I was surprised toooooooooo. I thought I... SHE hatted him.” Gwen was having a hard time keeping on the road. Preston was nearly drying with laughter. Harrison was more out of it than Nerris was. “But like... sheeeEEEEEEEeeeeEEeee likes him. A lot.”  
“She, get this, she like, get this, she has this like picture of him in her closet! T-that she taped to a pillow to practice kidsing.” Nerris laughed, as if mocking her own sober behavior. Harrison could hardly breathe. Not that he cared mind you, he had practically fainted and his entire torso was covered in ice by this point. “And- and renember that one time... that one time when he almost blew up his scarf? She has the- the... the... the leftovers because they smell like him.”  
“In my... my main DnD campaign, she has this... this NPC that she’s romancing b- because he’s based off him. And... and and, she writes these... these stories where he’s this other mage and they fall in love n sttttttttuff.”  
By that point the cotton had fallen out of her mouth. Blood and saliva were dribbling down her chin, freezing into Harrison’s icy cocoon. Preston was doubled over in laughter. Harrison was just gone. Gwen had to pull over to keep herself from crashing the car.  
“Ok Preston put down the phone.”  
“WHAT?!?! WHY?!?”  
“Do you want to get back without dying?” Preston sighed in response, stopping the recording and pulling Nerris out of her rapidly growing icy prison.  
“Ugh FINE.”  
“Good. Now shut her up until we get back to camp.

Yet another time skip because writing is hard.

There was a sharp knock at the door of the small, mostly cardboard tower. Nerris looked up from her fetal position, glaring at the door. She already knew who it was.  
“FUCK OFF PRESTON I DON’CH WANS CHO HEAR ICH!!” She shouted, attempting to make her cottony muffled shouts sound as threatening as possible. She hugged her legs closer to her chest.  
“Nerris, I know you won’t forgive me but Harrison is about to do something really REALLY stupid so if you won’t come out at least WATCH.” Preston barked through the door. Oh god Harrison. It had been three days since the... incident and she refused to speak to him, no matter how hard he tried. Unfortunately this had made the other’s teasing even worse. Nerris wiped her tear stained eyes before heading up the small spiral staircase to the top of the tower.  
“Ladies and gentleman!” Harrison stood atop his stage, almost as if to start a show. He looked over toward Nerris’s tower, feeling a surge of confidence and assurance as he saw her face peer over the cardboard barrier. “I believe you’re wondering why I’ve called you all here today.”  
The entire camp was there. Neil, Dolph, Space kid and Nikki were listening intently, while Max, Nerf, and Ered were all distracted with something or other, or in Max’s case nothing at all. Preston sat nervously to the side, unsure of how well this whole plan was going to work.  
“Now I know you’ve all seen the video... you know, because I was there when Preston showed it to you but that’s besides the point!” Harrison prepared himself. “If there’s anyone you should be making fun of for being kinda creepy about a crush... you should be making fun of me.”  
That caught everyone’s attention. Preston attempted to massage his headache away as he wondered why his friend was committing social suiside. Even Scotty poked his head out of his tent. Nerris scooted a bit closer to the edge of her platform.  
“Ever since my first year here I’ve had this HUGE crush on Nerris. Like, craaaazy big crush. For instance, I have a box filled with 5 gloves, each one being from one time she held my hand. And do you remember the time I accidentally blew up her cape? And she beat me up for it and had to use a blanket for the rest of the month until Preston and Dolph made her a new one? I still have the remains of that cape. I keep it in my room in a special drawer. Also in that drawer are at least 10 Magic the gathering and Dungeons and dragons manuals so that I know what she’s talking about whenever she rants about one of her campaigns. So if you want to make fun of someone for being weird or desperate, make fun of me. Not her.”  
Everyone was shocked. No one quite knew how to react. They just kind of sat there looking at each other. Harrison looked up at Nerris’s tower, his heart sinking as he saw she wasn’t there anymore. He walked over to the side of his stage, hopping off and walking behind the curtains. He immediately sat in the back of the stage, burying his face in his hands.  
“God damn it.” He had fucked it up again. She was gonna think he was super weird and kinda stalkerey now and there was nothing he could do about it. Suddenly he felt someone sit down next to him. His feet began to freeze as he realized who it was.  
“Sat wass dumb.” Nerris grumbled through her cotton. She glared down at her feet, fiddling nervously with her cape. She scooted a bit closer to him, hesitating slightly before pulling him down by his tie to plant an awkward, cotton filled kiss on his lips. “Shanks.” Harrison was shocked, but after a short pause his face lit up. He smiled down at her, the frost that had formed around his feet melting away with his anxiety.  
“Am I better than your pillow?”  
“Not by much.” Harrison laughed, wrapping his arms around her. She froze for a moment, hesitating before hugging him back.

**Author's Note:**

> ~AND THEN THEY SAT THERE LIKE THE CREEPY WEIRDOS THEY WERE AND ALL WAS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD~
> 
> I don’t know how to end shit help.


End file.
